Running home to you
by tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Marathon AU. Kara is a marathon runner and Lena is a A&E doctor. This is the first race after Kara's injury. Something during the race provokes Kara to do something. Inspired by Barry Allen's proposal to Iris by singing Running Home to You in the Flash. R&R!


"Kara, you ready?" Lena says by the door of their apartment.

It's 4 in the morning, and it's still dark outside.

They are heading out to Kara's first marathon race since her injury.

"Let's go, Lee" Kara appears seconds later in her running gears.

The pair walks out of the apartment holding hands, only letting go when Lena turns to lock the door.

Now they are standing at the open area where the runners who have registered and collected the runner's kit are gathering.

Kara's palm is sweaty. Nervousness spreads across her face.

"Kar" Lena says softly, squeezing Kara's hand lightly.

"Hmm?" Kara replies causally, not looking at Lena.

"Hey babe, look at me" Lena tugs up Kara's chin with her finger gently to make her looks into her eyes.

By the look on Kara's face and her wondering eyes, Lena can tell how nervous she is.

"Kara, I'm so proud of you. You know that, right?" Lena envolops Kara into a hug, whispering into her ear.

Gaining a nod from Kara as response, Lena continues.

"Just remember not to push yourself too hard. Promise me to slow down or whatever if you're not feeling good. I'll be waiting for you at the finish line."

Burying her head at the crook of Lena's neck, Kara inheals deeply and pulls herslfe together before straightens up.

"Gotta go. I'll see you at the finish line. I love you Lena" Kara backs out from the hug after kissing Lena sweetly on her lips.

"I love you too Kara" Lena replies, kissing her one last time before releasing Kara's hands.

Walking toward the starting line, Kara feels all confident again with Lena's love warming her from the inside.

The race starts, Kara runs with her earphones plugged into her ears. She always finds running more enjoying with music.

Half way through the marathon, Kara stars growing more and more tired. And this song hits her.

Can't say how the days will unfold

Can't change what the future may hold

But I want you in it

Every hour every minute

It's true. Just like running, you don't know what is ahead and you can't do anything about what's coming. But despite the uncertainty, one thing that Kara know for sure is that she wants Lena in every hour, every minute of her life.

This world can race by far too fast

Hard to see while it's all flying past

But it's clear now

When you're standing here now

I am meant to be

Wherever you are next to me

Everything is so blurry when she's injured, her world clouded by pain and frustration, overwhelmed by her mother's worry and unspoken expectations, flooded with her sisters' love and support. But here comes Lena, the doctor who treated her at the emergency. She's the one who made Kara believes that things might eventually get better.

All I want to do

Is come running home to you

Come running home to you

And all my life I promise to

Keep running home to you

Keep running home to you

Lena is Kara's home. Lena's always there. She's always there when Kara's meeting her physical therapist. She's always there when Kara falls and cries. She's always waiting for Kara to walk towards her. She's always there for Kara to collapse into her open arms after pushing herself too hard. To Kara, Lena is her home after all.

And I could see it

Right from the start

Right from the start

That you would be

Be my light in the dark

Light in the dark

Oh you gave me no other choice

But to love you

Kara knows the moment when she see Lena through her teary eyes. She's so confident, dedicated and gorgeous. Her voice so tender, asking Kara what hurts, telling her everything will be okay. Kara knows right away she would fall for this woman. The way Lena warms her way into Kara's heart, the way she lights up her world, has left Kara no choice but to love her.

All I want to do

Is come running home to you

Come running home to you

And all my life I promise to

Keep running home to you

Keep running home

Home to you

Approaching the finish line, Kara feels like she's running home to Lena. And she remembers the ring, a simple platinum band with the initials engraved into the inner side, she has put it in the pocket of her running shorts earlier this morning before heading out. She has bought this a month ago, waiting for the right time to propose, to ask Lena to spend the rest of her life together with her.

Can't say how the days will unfold

Can't change what the future may hold

But I want you in it

Every hour every minute

This is it. This is the right time. Kara picks up her speed although she's exhausted. She can't wait any longer. She has to do this today, right after passing the finish line. Cause she wants Lena in her life, in her future, and she wants to go home to the woman she loves, to run home to her one true love.

Lena smiles broadly when she sees Kara figure comes into her sight. Kara's sweaty skin glittering under the sun, and she's like a goddess to Lena.

Kara's pace quickens a little more when she sees Lena smiling and waving at her near the finish line. Her future wife, Kara thought, she's running towards her future wife.

Passing the finishing, everyone cheering for her, celebrating for her finishing the race. But Kara ignores all these and walks straight towards Lena, who's waiting for her with open arms.

"Kara! I'm so so proud of you!" Lena excitedly pulls Kara into a hug, neglecting the fact of Kara being all sweaty.

Kara doesn't reply but backs out of Lena's embrace. Taking a step back, Kara takes both of Lena's hands into hers.

"Lena, you light up my life and brighten up my world when I'm so frustrated, you are the one who make me believe things will get better when everything is so bad. I would like to run home to you forever. Lena, you are my home, my one true love. So, Lena Luthor, would you marry me?"

Kara keels down on one knee in front of Lena, holding out the ring to lena.

Lena gasps with surprise, covering her mouth with one hand while tering up with happy tears.

"Yes, yes! I would love to!" Lena says with tears rolling down her cheeks while she holds out her hand for Kara.

Slipping the ring into Lena's finger, Kara stands up to pull Lena into a tight hug.

"I love you Lena Luthor, soon to be Danvers"

"I Love you Kara Danvers"


End file.
